The Fight over Two
by merrea50
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi meet two girls in their school.They both have a mysterious past but they don't remember.Once Dark tells them who they are will the trouble begin?Please read and review
1. The Beginning

I'm new here!(Just to make note that I'm a Girl) There's going to be about 8 chaps. so don't expected me to be done fast. You should notice that the Character Ikumi from the story Sacred Angel is in this! So enjoy the story :)

Chapter 1

The Beginning

One day Marina was rushed to school. "Mom, Where's my backpack?" She yelled. "Over there, dear!" Marina's mom said pointing at her bag. "Well I'm off!" "Good luck at school!" Marina roamed the streets until she found Riku & Risa walking to school. "Hey guys!" Marina Yelled. "Oh it's Marina!" Risa screeched. "I didn't except you to be here." Riku said surprised. "Oh yes, that reminds me we're swimming today!" Risa yelled with excitement. "I'm good at swimming!" "Yah,Yah,Yah no one cares Risa." Riku said waving her hand. "Ah Guys?...we have to get to school!" Marina interrupted. "Oh Yah! Last one there has to buy the water for the 1st place person!" Riku yelled running. Everyone started the race.

Of course Riku won the race to school & Risa lost. "Hey that's not fair! You always win Riku!" Risa said. "Hmm...Well what happened to being a wife to Dark hmmm... Your supposed to win everything! Plus I train better than you." Riku said back. "I'll grow stronger, Just watch!" Risa yelled when she was at the machine. "Your lucky you know that?" Riku said. "What?" Albrit said.(Marina's Last name)"I said Your lucky!" Riku yelled. "But why?" "Don't act stupid Albrit! That you didn't have to buy th water for me!" Risa walked back. "Here's your water miss i'm better trained." "Hey it's not my fault!" Riku took the water bottle from Risa. "Humph!" Risa stomped toward the school. "How much was water again?" Albrit asked. "It's $3, I knew Risa would lose so I told her to bring $3." Riku said. A few seconds later Niwa appeared. "What are you doing?" "Oh nothing...Just getting into school. Well see ya Niwa!" Riku and Marina ran into school. "Bye." Niwa ran into school too.

Marina & Riku walk to their lockers surprised to see Risa there. "Risa..."Riku Whispered. "Hmm?" Risa starred at Riku. "...Here. It's the $3" "What are you doing? You won the race...so keep it." Risa said. "No...Have it! I don't need it." "Well...Okay?" Risa took the $3 from Riku's palm. Riku skipped away happily.

"What's her problem?" Albrit said. "I don't care, as long as I have my money!" Risa said encouraging and skipped off as well.

Marina walked off to find Riku until all the sudden Mrs. Wolden (Wool-den) appeared in the halls. "Hurry in the classroom, class is about to start." Mrs. Wolden gave Marina a little boost into the classroom. Marina starred at the desks until she found her best friend _Ikumi_sitting by the window. She sat down.

"So hows the report?" Ikumi asked. "Ah report...?...Oh that report...oh it's going good." Marina said nerviously. "Oh really? Then what's your topic?" She grinned. "Ah...um...I think the Civil War?" Albrit tried to smile but looked scared. "What's wrong?" Ikumi asked. "Nothing!" She said to save herself. After that Math class started.

Math seemed boring to Albrit ,so she drew pictures of the Red head in her S.S. class. Before class ended, Ikumi noticed her drawing pictures of the red head. "Are you drawin' what I think you are?" Ikumi said peeking into the book. Marina Closed it shut before Ikumi could get a better look at the guy. Ikumi took the book out of Marina's hands and started looking through. "Pictures,. Pictures...,...More Pictures." Ikumi finally stopped to look at the the picture see saw before her. "Di...Did you draw this?" Ikumi said. "Ye..Yes?" Albrit hoped she didn't look through any more. "Can I have it?" "Um…Sure." "I'll never forget this!" Ikumi ran off with the paper. "Phew! She didn't see it!" Albrit rubbed her hand across her head. Mrs. Wolden noticed Marina hugging her notebook.

"You should get to your next class Albrit." Marina agreed and skipped off.

Albrit bumped into Niwa (Not watching where she was going) "Opps! My Fault" She said rubbing behind her head. "Are you ok Albrit?"the red head helped her up. She got up blushing. "Um...Daisuke..do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Albrit asked. "I'll think about it..."He said. "But I'll give you my answer by the end of school, okay?" "Ok, Sure!" Marina yelled & walked away smiling. "So how are you?" Riku asked. "Good, but I be with you tonight :)" Marina said to Riku. "Why?" "Well Niwa is coming over tonight!" "Oh?" "Ah...yes." "Well okay, see ya Albrit." RIku was gone within seconds. (Man is she fast xo) " Wow that was fast...wellI should get to my 2nd period!"

Marina ran off happily. She slowed down when Mr. Waterstram (Water-Stram) came toward her. "Good Morning Mr. Waterstram!" "Why hello Marina" he said. "How are you?" "Great!" Albrit replied. All the sudden the school bell rang. Albrit felt like springing into action but her Gym teacher was there. "Um...I have to go!" She ran quickly to get to her S.S. class. "Ah...I made it!" Marina said breathing heavy. Marina took a seat and it happened to be next to Daisuke.

"Oh Marina, I happened to have my answer...I'll go!" Daisuke said. "Oh...Great!" She blushed. (Albrit's thought: For a minute there I didn't think he would give me an answer so fast!) Niwa smiled, and class began. "Ok everyone what time did the Civil war start?" Mr.Socada. (So-ca-day) "Marina! What time did the Civil war start?" He said again. "Um...1700's?" she replied. "Daisuke!" "1800's" he said. (I don't know if it's right so don't blame me!) "Correct!" Marina was thinking how stupid she was and how smart Niwa was. "Are you listening Albrit?" Mr. Socada helped her listen. "You could learn a few things from Daisuke" Niwa smiled. "Okay...?" School pasted quickly to have lunch in 6th period.

Riku walked past the Gym door seeing that it was raining. "I guess we aren't swimming today" Riku ran off to find Ikumi. She was at the main Enterence. "What's wrong?" "Rain, that's what!" Ikumi sighed. Riku sighed too. Risa ran down the hall way and tripped. "Hehe...Sorry!" Risa said. "Looks like we won't be swimming today!" "We were going swim today?" Ikumi said surprized. "Yah." Riku said. Risa,Riku,& Ikumi ran off to lunch.

They all bot except for Risa. Risa walked to a table and sat down. Albrit sat down with her. "So...how is your lunch?" she started. "Riku made it for me, since I can't cook worth crap." Marina & Risa giggled. Both of the girls bounced ideas back & forth , until Riku & Ikumi came. "Hey guys." They both said. "Hi!" Risa & Marina said. Risa was going to through her garbage away until she tripped. And the garbage landed of a table. "Hey, pick that up!" a girl yelled at Risa. "I will, God!" Risa yelled back. Risa picked up the garbage & left the lunchroom. Everyone else did too.

The clock hit 3 and school was dismissed. Daisuke ran to Marina. "See you there!" "You too." Marina ran off home.

Well that was the end of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it! Here's a Summary of the next Chapter:

In Chapter 2: Phantom Dark, Albrit is having Daisuke over for dinner. And who comes with him? They have dinner and Dark is suppose to seal the Art. Why is Ikumi at the Museum? Why is Marina? Find out in the 2nd Chapter 'Phantom Dark'.


	2. Phantom Dark

Hi ya! It's the 2nd chapter! Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Phantom Dark

When Marina got home, she got right to work on the house, making nice and clean. "Dear what in the world are you doing?" "Cleaning up for guests!" She replied. "Guest? Oh that's right you invited guests" "Yeah mom. Well that means you have to get to dinner." "Oh yes that's right!" Mrs. Albrit ran to the kitchen. "Better get back to work:)" Albrit worked to death not worrying.

The clock hit 6. "Hmm...he should be here any second now." The house was clean, everything was neat, and the house was totally perfect.(I'm glad xp) Niwa started to walk up to the door bell. "Are you really going to do this Daisuke?" the thief said. "What happens if she doesn't let me in, since I'm the Phantom thief and all." "I'll just say you are a friend , that's all" Daisuke said. "Relax." The thief looked at Daisuke and then the house. "Well if you say so." Both of the guys walked up to the door. "Daisuke!" Marina yelled. Both boys were startled. "Oh sorry, my bad. So who is this?" Albrit said. "Oh him?... He's a high school student. He says his name is Dark." "That's a weird name? Well...wait a second! Your that guy Phantom Dark ,aren't you?" She yelled. "Ah...?" the Phantom thief looked at Daisuke. "No he's a high school student that has the same name." Daisuke said. "Well it sure looks like him" Albrit started up again.

Marina look at Dark with a scary look. "Come on in Daisuke!" her mom came in to stop the fight. You should too." Mrs. Albrit grabbed both of the boys' arms in the house. Marina rolled her eyes and came in also. "Everyone take a seat" Marina mom smiled sweetly, then ran to the kitchen. Albrit made all different kinds of looks at Dark. "AH!" Dark went behind Daisuke thinking he was safe. "So are you that thief?" she asked. "No! Why would I be." Dark lied. "Humph. Yah right." Her mom came in with chicken. "Here you are." she handed out plates. "So how are you boys?" her mom started. "Great." Daisuke said. Marina turned on the TV and the news happened to be on.

"Looks like Phantom Dark is going to steal the glass Rose tonight." a reporter said. "Yes, let's see what the detective has to say this time..." "We will get him with out fail! This time we will" the detective said, then push out of the way. "Now back to the weather..." The TV was turned down. Marina was waiting for Dark's next move. "We have to leave, but thanks for the dinner!" Dark said. "You have to leave so soon, here take some extra food." Mrs. Albrit said. "No, it's okay." Dark ran out with Daisuke. Marina looked at the TV. "He's must be him. Albrit ran to Ikumi's house with rope.

Albrit was at the driveway in no time. "Well here it is..." Marina was at the doorbell. "Ding-Dong!" the bell made a long noise. Ikumi came out in a black ninja suit. "What's with the black clothes?" "Oh those I just want to wear them, don't you their cool!" Ikumi said. "Yah?" "Yes, if you excuse me I have work to do." Ikumi was slowly closing the door. "Stop, I was going to ask you something!"

Ikumi stopped closing the door. "What did you want to ask me?" "I was wondering, do you want to spy on Dark?" Albrit said. "I would love to, but I have things to do." Ikumi grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. "What's her problem? Well I better follow." Albrit followed Ikumi to the Museum where the art was. "I just the cops are ready tonight?...What am I saying, if they were ready they would of saw me!" At the corner of her eye, she saw a black figure jump into the window on her left. "Hmm..." Albrit followed the figure into main room. "Hello?" Marina walked closer to the item. "What are doing here Marina Albrit?" a voice said. "I was going to ask you the same thing Ikumi." "Okay, I'm here because my parents were killed by Dark and I want to try to kill him and..." Ikumi paused as see saw Dark flying down.

"Well, well, well look what we have here company." he said. "Don't hurt them." Daisuke whispered behind a statue. "Don't worry." Dark said back. "What happened to my parents you idiot!" Ikumi said. **_Five minutes past._** "Well, answer her!" Marina yelled. Dark made a sad look. Ikumi stepped back. "Ikumi?" Ikumi ran away with the art. "Ikumi! Now look what I've done" Albrit ran after Ikumi. "Ikumi stop!" Ikumi didn't stop, she just ran to her house. "I'd better leave her alone." Marina walked back to her own house.

Ikumi was in her room laying on the floor. "That look...(memory of Dark sad) it looks like Daisuke's sad look. He must know him, he has to!" Ikumi looked at the painted picture of Daisuke. "(sigh)Maybe he belongs with Risa."

End of Chapter 2 (as always!) well it may not be a good summary of the next chapter but who cares. Well any way the summary:

In the next chapter of DN Angel, Ikumi brakes the art? But why? And how does Daisuke know about what happened to Ikumi's Parents? Find out in the next Chapter 'Ikumi's Parent's'


	3. Ikumi's Parents

The third chapter! Pretty fast huh. This is my favorite chapter yet! You will see why when you read it! As I say always Enjoy

Chapter 3

Ikumi's Parents

During school..."Oh yes! Dark has took that item! My dad thought of tracking Dark down with the item he had! It has a tracking device on it! Pretty impressive, don't you think?" Saehara said in Risa's face. "He won't be captured! I know! He's a great Phantom thief, and some day I'll become his wife!" Risa eyes sparkled. Saehara & Risa yelled at each other about Dark.

Ikumi starred at her bag with the Glass Rose inside. "Are you okay Ikumi? Marina asked.Oh its that piece of artwork, RightShe wisppered. Ikumi nodded. "Oh." School was over that afternoon, but Ikumi was all alone in the school. "I'd better get home, it's getting late." Mizota (Ikumi's last name) walked home in the dark cold night. When she got to the park she saw a black bird almost as if it was bat but it was Dark. "Hey Mizota, you know I need that piece of artwork." Dark said as he flew down. Ikumi held the bag close to her chest. "What do **YOU** need it for?" Ikumi said before he could even touch the bag. "Well, I need it for a little project of mine. Now if you can be a nice little girl a give the bag I..." Dark saw the knife she pulled out. ' _It's good thing I brought a knife to school _' "Stay back I have a knife!" Ikumi was stabbing in all directions. Dark dogged all of them and took the knife. "Not so perfective now are we?" Dark bended the knife like it was a toy. Ikumi threw the piece of art on the ground.They heard the sound of glass breaking.

Dark looked like a devil. "I better get going." Ikumi squealed away from Dark. "Well that was a waste" Dark complained. "Well you scared her enough" a voice said from behind a tree. "Oh hush." Dark went back to the Niwa house with the red head. The next day, Saehara was surprised. "That's so strange, why would he brake the rose? He's never done anything like that before." "Dark broke the rose?" Riku was surprised too. Ikumi remember of last night. Daisuke came up to Ikumi. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" Mizota said. "Was it about last night?" "How do you know Niwa?" "I watched behind a tree." Daisuke replied. "Hey do you know Dark or something someone like that?" Ikumi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Daisuke said. "Well he has the look, well that sad look you have too." Ikumi blushed. "Oh that, yeah we kinda have the same look don't we...anyway in the Museum I was behind the statue and I heard what you said 'that Dark killed your parents' and Dark told me what happened too..." Niwa said. "He told you what happened! Please tell me all the details!" Ikumi yelled. "I'll tell them to you after school at my house, Okay?" "Sure! What time?" "Anytime." Daisuke said sweetly. "OK!"

School went by pretty fast so Ikumi ran to Daisuke's house of course. She rang the door bell and Daisuke's mom Emiko ran to the door. "I'm coming!...Oh Dai your friend Mizota is here!" Daisuke ran down stairs. "Oh hi Ikumi come on up." Ikumi and Daisuke went up in his room. "Some how that necklace Mizota is wearing seems familiar..." Emiko was cut off by Dark. "You know...Ikumi's mother, she wore the same necklace as Ikumi."Dark said alittle worried. "Oh yes I remember now..." Jii-chan said. "Dai said he was going to tell Mizota what happened." Emiko said. "Yeah he told me." Dark said. "I'm worried Krad might come after her sometime now." "Yes." Jii-chan said.

"So what happened?" Ikumi started. "Well your mom was the Forbbiden Scared Angel..." "What? that can't be possible!" "Well she is and that Angel's job is to give Dark or Krad more power. Uniformly, for them to have power they have to kiss the Angel 2 times. And the Forbbiden Scared Angel DNA goes through out the Mizota family but only the girls in the family can be the angel. Well anyway as I was saying. Your mom was being worked to death by Krad and she went back to your dad to much so...Krad killed him." Ikumi eye's wided. "But what happened to my mom?" "Well your mom she was almost killed by Krad until she went to Dark. She told him to kill her because if he killed her, Krad wouldn't be as strong as he was." "So she left me?" "No, No she gave you to your aunt before she died." Daisuke said. "Oh so that's what happened. I didn't mean to get so worked up..." Mizota paused. "And your the Scared Angel." Niwa said.

"What? No way?" "Well the angel DNA goes through out the Mizota family, and that necklace is the same necklace of the Forbbiden Scared Angel. So keep it hidden ok?" Daisuke said. "And don't talk about this at school." "Yeah." lkumi answered and went down stairs with Daisuke. She saw Dark at the kitchen with Emiko. "Is that...Dar...Dark?" "Well see ya Ikumi!" Niwa said. "Okay?" Ikumi said and was pushed out the door._ 'That was Dark wasn't it?'_ Ikumi went home, to her room.

"Well I better make some dinner. Ikumi cooked one of her best dinner recipe Chicken low mine. After dinner she went up stairs & saw Dark there waiting for her. "What? What are you doing here?" Ikumi yelled throwing her pillows at him. "Hey,Hey calm down Mizota. I just came to see how my little Forbbiden Scared Angel's doing" "HEY! Only my friends can call me Mizota AND only Daisuke can call me the Forbbiden Scared Angel, YOU IDIOT!" Ikumi slapped Dark on the cheek. "Hey what did you do that for? And you don't know who your taking to !" Dark yelled back. "Grrr... GET OUT!" Ikumi yelled as she was about to through the glass plate on the table. "I don't think you want to break that, you know." Dark said. "You just don't listen do you?" Ikumi through Plate at him anyway. "Fine. See ya later my little Princess!" Dark flew away. "Grrr...That Dark!" Mizota said cleaning up the broken pieces of the plate. After the glass was picked up, Ikumi got ready for bed.

Heh,Heh over already man it was just getting good! Well the Summary (as usually):

In The next Chapter of DN Angel, Dark now notices Marina's Braclet. Is she an Angel too? If she is what kind? And what's the story behind it? Find out in the next Chapter Marina's Bracelet.


	4. Marina's Bracelet

Fourth Chapter! So fast! Well !Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Marina's Bracelet

Ikumi got up for school as usaul, and went to school as usaul. Some how Marina was there looking at a bracelet that was carved into a Daimond. "What do you have there?" Ikumi asked. "A strange bracelet appeared on my wrist last night. I don't know if mom gave it to me or not but it looks kinda weird." Marina said. "What's so weird about it?" Ikumi said. "Have you every seen a black daimond? I know I haven't. And I know mom doesn't give me things like this. She usually gives me Blue or Purple jelerwy, she never gives me black." Albrit said back still looking at the bracelet. "Maybe it means something? My necklace, the same thing happened to me! Niwa told me this necklace stands for...I know I'm not sapose to tell but I'll tell anyway...I hope Daisuke dosen't find out!...Ok this necklace stands for ' Forbbiden Scared Angel'." Ikumi said worried. " Forrbbiden Scared Angel? Your an Angel? Why didn't you tell me?" Albrit said. "I just found out last night. So how could I tell you? Daisuke OR Dark might be able to tell you about the bracelet. It's not usually for a daimond to be black, they are usually white." Mizota said. "I'm not going to Dark...But he might know more details...I'll just go to him..." "Daisuke told me about my necklace, but Dark told him soooo I recamend to go to Dark..." Mizota said again.

"Yeah maybe your right, but when am I going to see him when he doesn't steal much this year?" Albrit said. "Go ask Daisuke Niwa, he always talks to Dark." Ikumi said smiling. "Ok then..." Marina saw Daisuke with Satioshi. "Go...?" Ikumi said. Marina walked up to Daisuke. "Daisuke can I talk to you for a monent?" Albrit said. "Sure..." Niwa said. Satioshi was holding his chest. "Don't come out! Don't hurt her!" '_Oh come on. She has the the black daimond bracelet and you know what that means...Mwha hahahahahahahha' _Satioshi's inside voice said. "What do you want Marina?" Niwa said. "Can you ask Dark if I can meet him at 'Great Beach'?" Marina suddenly. "Why?" Daisuke said back. "I wanted to ask him something..." "Ok...I'll tell him anyway, are you sure that's where you want to meet him?" Niwa said.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Marina smiled. "Ok I'll tell him" Niwa said again. "Thanks Niwa!" Marina kissed him on the cheek and ran off. "She's so beautiful..." Daisuke said. "Daisuke, DAISUKE!" Satioshi yelled in his ear. "AHH!...Don't scare me like that!" Daisuke yelled back. "Sorry, you just wouldn't listen to me the first time." "Fine, ok just let me get my stuff." Daisuke picked up his stuff and went into his school with Satioshi.

School started and Risa, Riku and some other girls were taking. "Who do you think you would marry, Risa?" Kate said. "I would marry the most amazing person, Mr. Dark!" Risa's eye's sparkled. "We all can tell that Risa, But don't you guys think were to young to marry boys?" Riku said worried. "Were not toooo young Riku in two years we'll be able to marry people!" Mimiru said. "But Risa is right, I would want to marry Dark too!" "Don't you love anybody Riku?" Kate asked. "Wh..why would I like anyone ! I wouldn't marry anyone even if someone likes me!" Riku blushed. "Oh come on Riku, you don't have to hide it!" Risa said. "She's bushing:)" Mimiru said to Risa. "Just forget about it! Plus the teacher will be here any second!" Riku rushed over to her desk looking at Daisuke.

"I think she likes him!" Kate giggled. "Yeah maybe..." Risa said starring at him to. Class was over the time and school was dissmissed. "Marina You'll be at the beach, won't you?" Daisuke said. "Yeah..." Daisuke ran off to find Satoishi. "Do you think we like the same guy?" Riku said depressed. "What do you mean?" Marina said. "Well I think you like Daisuke...I like him too but I didn't tell Risa." Riku said. "Oh...That's unuaual, Well I better get to the great beach, Dark is sopose to meet me there.." Marina said. "Why? You like him?" Riku said. "No no, he's just going to tell me what this bracelet is...the daimond is black and I want to know why!" Marina said. "Oh. Well do you like Daisuke then?" Riku said blushing. "Um...ah...you could say that...well I do like him..." Marina said. "Well he seems to like Risa instead...were in bad luck..." Riku said. "Well see ya Riku!" Albrit said. "Bye..." Riku said still looking depressed.

"Hmm... he should here...Ah there he is." Albrit looked at him. "What did you want...the bracelet." Dark said. "I knew you would come. Daisuke told me you knew something about this bracelet..." Marina said. "In the matter of fact I do. Dai wouldn't be able to tell you all the details..." Dark said. "Well that's why I told you to come here!" Marina screeched. "So your the Scared angel, it's about time you showed yourself." Dark said as if he was an enemy. "Huh? So I'm an angel too?" "Yep. Ikumi is too." Dark said. "So what's the story behind it?" Marina asked Dark.

"Well you could say that the Scared Angel can cause destruction or bring peace...so that means your Dangerious, if Krad got a hold of you this world wouldn't be lucky.." Dark said holding her chin. "What? Who's Krad? And what do you mean I'm Dangerious?" Marina yelled before he could get closer. "Well Kard is my other half. And you cause alot of damage, but it depends on Krad and I" Dark said as he grew a little closer. "Ah...Dar..?" Albrit was stopped by Dark's kiss. "Wow, your kisses are sweeter than you look. I think I'm beginning to like you Albrit." Dark stopped kissing Marina. "Yuck! Where do you get the right to kiss anyone! Why won't you just kiss RISA!" Marina yelled in his face. "I just like your kisses better than Risa's, and your much cuter." Dark said. "Well I don't like you! I like Daisuke better!" Marina blushed. "You know ,you do like yell alot don't you...& I won't tell you the rest if you don't keep your mouth shut." Dark said in her face.

_'Well I do need to know about the bracelet...no no no! I can't just let him kiss me like that it's NOT right! Should I?' _Marina looked at Dark. "Fine you win, but just don't give me anymore of those kisses!" Albrit screamed. "Anything you say my angel." Dark bowed & contined. "Well anyway, just like the Forrbbiden Scared Angel, Krad or I has to kiss you to see what we really are inside..." Dark paused. "But...you already kissed me? And nothing happened." Albrit looked at Dark weirdly. "Oh yeah I forgot already kissed you...Looks like I'm nice inside." Dark spoke again. "No you can't be nice inside! Your a theif!" "Like they always say just because they look mean in the outside, doesn't mean they can't be nice on the inside!" Dark gave Marina another kiss. "What did I say!" Marina hissed. "Hey, it's not like anything's goin to happen." Dark said smiling. "Ugh, And I had to ask the sick one,didn't I?" Marina rubbed her head. "You know I'm not even going to say it. But anyway, contine."

"Hmm...looks like Krad is going to cause destuction...Oh I'm sorry. Anyway by the kiss I gave you, it caused _'Peace'_, Krad may cause destruction by the way he acts." "But it didn't look like I did anything Dark?" Albrit said looking at him saddly. "You don't do anything. The only time you know something happened is when nothing changes or when this place turns into old recked houses and broken trees. And also thick fog. Sounds pretty scary if you ask me." Dark said. "So thats what's been going on..." Albrit said. "Yep..." Dark kissed her again. "Ugh, Dark!" Marina yelled. "Hehe. Do you need lift home?" Dark said. "No thank you! I can walk home by myself!" Marina was on her way out of the beach but Dark stopped her. "Now,Now I don't want pretty lady going off by herself, now do I?" Dark picked up Marina and flew to her balconly. "Hey let me g..." Marina was dropped right on her balconly. "Hey you don't have to be so mean!" She yelled. "Well you said let go, so I let go." Dark came down a gave Albrit one more kiss. (man,how many times did he kiss her again?4?) "That's it!" Dark flew up before Marina could slap him. "Ha,ha you can't get me!" Dark made a face at her. "Grrr..." Marina threw anything she could get. "See ya later my little Angel!" Dark giggled & flew off.

"Hunny I heard someone in here, is anyone in there?" Mrs. Albrit came through the door. "Oh my..." _'Oh no mom's here...' _"Nothing happened here...hehehe" "Well ok was just wonndering if you were ok." Marina's mom walked out of the room. "Phew!...I better get ready for bed." Albrit got ready for bed and forgot all about Dark's four kisses.

Well It's done, the 4th chapter! The next 3 chapters are kinda serious...i'm just tellin ya! Summary:

In the next Chapter of DN Angel, Krad's back the horror man in my story, he's going to take Marina & Ikumi away & use their power of angel. What do you think Dark's going to do to save them? Stay tun for the 5th chapter 'The trouble begins'


	5. The Trouble Begins

Well the 5th chapter, pretty fast for a beginner. $Enjoy$

Chapter 5

The Trouble Begins

One simple day of school Marina and Ikumi walked to school together at 7:00 am. "So did he tell you?" Ikumi started. "Who are you taking about." Marina looked puzzled. "You know..." "Huh?" "Now I know you remember, it happened last night!" "Huh?" Marina said again. "DARK,YOU IDIOT!" Ikumi yelled. "You don't have to be so mean! Oh yeah now I remember!..." Marina yelled. "Well tell me!" Ikumi yelled back. "Ok,Ok Dark told me it stood for _'Scared Angel'_. It's really strange he said I cause destruction and peace. And when he kissed me..." Marina stopped when Risa came. "You kissed MR.DARK!" Risa yelled. "He kissed me! In the matter of fact he kissed me 4 times! SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT! In fact he said he liked me better than you! Not that I liked it in all." Marina rolled her eye's. "Humph! So what, as long as you don't like him he's still mine!" Risa said.

Marina looked at Risa. "I MEAN IT ALBRIT! YOU KISS HIM ONE MORE TIME YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Risa hit Marina in the stomach with her elbow. "Owww!" Marina was holding her stomach. "I hope it hurts! Mr. Dark is suppose to steal the Mirrior of time tonight & I don't want to see you there! Dark is mine remember that & don't get close to him!" Risa stomped away. "Man what's her problem?" Ikumi said crossing her hands. "It's her little Dark problem, that's what it is..." Riku said crossing her arms too. "We have to something about it." "I know what we could do!" Marina said not holding stomach anymore.

Everyone starred at her. "What could we possibly do Marina?" Ikumi asked hopeless. "Kill him. I always wanted to do that and plus he won't be able to steal anything then." Marina said smiling. "I was trying to do that one time, you remember don't you Marina?" Ikumi said. "Yeah I remember but we have to think of a plan!" Marina layed out a huge piece of paper and started drawing. On the other hand Satioshi was behind the tree near them listening everything they have said. "Humph. I knew they were up to something...I better tell Daisuke." Satioshi ran off to tell Daisuke. "Daisuke, Ikumi, Marina, & Riku are planning to 'Kill' Dark!" Satioshi said panicing. "Really? I wonder why...Hey I thought you didn't like Dark!" Daisuke said. "Well if they killed him I wouldn't be able to kill him." "Oh...So you care for him?" Niwa replied. "NO! Defiantly not, I'm just telling you." Satioshi added. "Well ok." Daisuke went off to school.

The girls were done with the plan and headed into the school. "Hey Riku, Isn't it the weekend tomorrow?" Ikumi said. "Yeah, why?" Riku replied. "Oh I just wanted to go work at my shop tomorrow, that's all." Ikumi smiled. "Marina are you okay?" Ikumi spoke again. "Yeah I'm okay don't worry about me. Hehe." Marina said acting like she was beat up. (She was but not as bad) "Okay if you say so." Riku & Ikumi ran off to their classes.

After 2:55 P.M. all three of the girls ran out of school & hulled up. "So Ikumi you'll get the stuff right?" Riku said with a grin. "Except the Knife " Ikumi said depressed. "Why what happened?" Marina said. "Dark bend it to much and snapped it in half " Ikumi yelled. "What were you doing, and how did Dark get it?" Riku & Marina asked. "I was trying to protect myself " Ikumi answered. "Well ok." Riku said just as Risa was walking up to Marina. "Remember, I don't want you there, got it?" Risa yelled. Marina didn't answer. "Well?" Risa wanted to here a yes out of Marina's mouth, & she did. "Well very well then, I'll see you tomorrow." Risa walked away. "Well see ya tonight Albrit!" Ikumi & Riku yelled as they were walking away. "See ya" Marina walked home too & got ready.

"Mom! I'm going out with my friends tonight ok!" Marina yelled. "Where?" Mrs. Albrit said. "To my friends house." "Ok, be careful. You Dark is out tonight right?" Mrs. Albrit said worried. "Yeah I do mom. I'll be careful." Marina walked out of the house in black clothing. Albrit ran all the way where the girls were going to meet. Meanwhile at Niwa's house..."Dark! Marina, Ikumi, and Riku are going to kill you!" Daisuke yelled in his face. "And where did you find that out? Sneaking up on them?" Dark joked. "I'm serious Dark!" Niwa said. "Ok ok, I was just joking." Dark said back. "Dark, you have very little time, you know!" Emiko shouted from downstairs. "OK! I'll be right there!...see ya Daisuke...aren't you helping tonight?" Dark said. "Yes, I'll keep the girls busy ok?" Niwa smiled. "Yeah you do that." Dark flew out the window.

"I brought the stuff!" Marina took out a rope & a boomerang (Don't know why she needs that, But it comes in use). "Great! Ikumi did you try to find a deadly weapon we can use?" Riku asked. "Right here!" Ikumi pulled out a golden bow with golden arrows also. "What? My grandfather gave it to me!" Ikumi said making the bow & arrow shinny. "And I brought our plan too" Riku pulled out the planner. "Ok, we'll go through the window with the rope and then Ikumi and Marina , you guys will take over from there." "But what are you going to do,Riku? I mean your coming in with us, right?" Ikumi said. "I'm going to try to get the gaurds away from the Mirrior Of Time, and when Dark comes he'll pay more attantion to me than you guys." Riku explained. "Ok that's a good plan, but what do we do before that?" Marina asked. "You guys get on the leadge on top, stay there intill Dark comes got it?" Riku said. "Got it!" Ikumi & Marina said at the same time.

Daisuke was behind a bush near them to find out thier plan, & tell Dark right away. "Hmmm..." Niwa went to the Entrance. "Dark their going to attack from behind, & their going to be on top of you. And Riku is going to distracted you." Daisuke said through his walky-talky.** "Ptff...though they would do something like that...Riku came up with the plan right?" **Dark said speaking through too. "Yep..she did it alright..." Daisuke said quietly.** "Thought so...see ya Daisuke, better get to work. & thanks for telling me what they were doing."** Dark said. "Wait there's more! Their attacking you with a bow & arrow." Niwa said. **"A bow & arrow? Well thanks anyway Dai"** Dark said and hun up. "At least he knows..." Daisuke started to follow the girls inside.

Marina & the others were inside the building. "Ok, remember what I said you two" Riku said acting like she's the boss. "Right!" Marina and Ikumi went to ledge before anyone could see them. Riku on the other hand came to the guards. No one knows why there was only 2 guards. "Ow! My ankle, it hurts!" Riku screamed. "Are you ok miss?" the guards said softly. "It's my ankle , I must of tripped on my way here. Please go get my father!" Riku screamed once more. "Well go find your father!" the 2 guards ran to find him. "Heh stupid guards." Riku looked up and saw the girls. "Well, well, well look what we have here, Riku." Dark said as he saw Riku. Right before Dark could touch the mirror, a voice came through out the halls. "It's about time the Forbidden Scared & Scared angel appeared" Krad said as he walked into the room. "Krad!" Dark said looking at him. "Krad?" Marina whispered.

Krad pulled Ikumi & Marina down, holding them. "I hope you don't mine if I use them" Krad flew away from the others. "Oh no! Krad took Marina & Ikumi we have to stop him!" Daisuke got away from the statue. "You were here the whole time Niwa?" Riku asked. "Yes, and I was behind the bushes too." "So that was the noise in the bushes" Riku said. "Never mind that, we need to get them back exespesclly Marina before something happens!" Dark yelled. "What's going to happen?" Riku asked. "You'll see!" Daisuke looked at Dark. "So what's your plan Dark?" Daisuke said. "I'm going to have to surprise attack him..."

**To Be Continued?**

Yes I know It was just getting good but I have to it and leave some for the 6th chapter you know! Speaking of 6th chapter I'll tell you what's next:

In the next Chapter of DN Angel, Krad gots em and going to use their power of an angel! Will Marina cause Peace or Destruction from Krad's kiss? And will Ikumi give her power to Krad? Find out in the next Chapter 'Krad's Power'!


	6. Krad's power

6th chapter. (ALL RIGHT!) this will continue from where we left off! Enjoy

Chapter 6

Krad's Power

Daisuke looked at Dark. "So what's your plan Dark?" Daisuke said. "I'm going to have to surprise attack him..." Dark said madly. "Surprise attack him? How are we going to do that?" Riku said. "What you think your doing? You can't do something like this!" Dark yelled. "Not only that their angels, their my friends! And I want to help in some way!" Riku screamed back. "Miss Harada...Please don't fight..." Daisuke tried to stop them until Risa came around the corner. "Mr. Dark! I knew I would find you here somewhere!...Riku, what are you doing here with Dark? You too Niwa." Risa starred thinking that her own sister would betray her & be with Dark. _'No she can be dating with Mr. Dark, he promised me! Can she?'_ Risa starred at Riku then Dark. "Risa!" Riku yelled right when she ran away. "Don't worry I will get her!" Dark flew right in front of Risa and held her. "Risa it's not what think it is...we were just taking." Dark said softly and brogue her back where Daisuke & Riku were. Dark put Risa down. "Dark ,than what were you taking about?" Risa asked still crying. "We were thinking of a plan to get Miss Mizota and Miss Albrit back." Daisuke started. "Yeah, what he said. "Dark said. Risa stopped crying. "So It's all about them isn't it? What about me? I need needs to you know!" Risa screamed. All of the guards heard the scream. "Detective, their was a scream on the 2nd floor. Do want us to see who it was screaming?"

"Yes." "Oh no the guards are coming!" Daisuke said. "Don't worry...everyone grab on" Dark said. Everyone grabbed on to each others feet except Risa. Instead Risa was in Dark's hands, while Daisuke had to grab on Dark's feet & Riku grabbed on to Niwa's. "AH...I'm going to slip!" Riku yelled quietly. "Don't worry!" Daisuke reached down a large chain to Riku in case she falls (which she did but was saved by Daisuke). "Thanks Daisuke! I thought I was a goner!" Dark flew to Niwa's house seeing that Emiko is outside. "Oh Dark your back, Did you bring it?" Emiko noticed Daisuke & Riku hanging. "Oh you brought company! How sweet?" Riku got down first then Niwa then Risa and Dark. "We better get inside, before anyone see's me." Dark & Emiko pushed all of them inside. "He lives with you Niwa?" Riku asked. "Ah...?" Diasuke looked at Emiko. "Yes he does! We make sure we have the art work. Which we get it from Dark." Emiko explained. "You guys better get up stairs, & start planning" Dark said on his way up. "OK!" all of them said.

"So how exactly did they get captured?" Risa asked. "From my other side, Krad. He's using their power of the angel DNA inside of them." Dark said. "If I help Mr. Dark will you promise to date me after this is done?" Risa asked Dark. "Sure as long as you help." Dark gave Risa a kiss on the cheek. "Risa blushed. "Well ok what are we suppose to do?" Risa said. "Well Dark wants to surprise attack Krad and know one know when." Riku said. "We have plan fast are it will be to late." Dark said. All of them started planning.

"Ugh! I can't get out" Ikumi said wiggling. "Now, Now don't be so reckless . You'll be the first one to be kissed,Mizota." Krad said close to Ikumi's face. "No, I don't want to! Just go away!" Ikumi tried to get her hands free but couldn't. "Now I'm working on something & I need you to be quiet." Krad said as he paralyzed her with one kiss& one of her wings turned white "Now that's better" Krad got back to work thinking of a surprising plan to kill Dark.

"Ok! Here's the plan, Daisuke & Risa will distracted Krad while Riku gets Mizota & Albrit out of there. And I'll make sure Krad doesn't get near Riku." Dark explained. "But what I'm I going to after I get them safe?" Riku asked. "You'll just be back up for Risa & Daisuke." "Oh thanks." Riku said. "What happenes if he trys to attack us Dark?" Risa said. "Here use one of these (Hands them a black fleather). These will absorb all the magic he uses, well at least some." Dark said. "Here, you have one too Riku." Dark handed Riku one too. "Oh thanks!" Riku said joyful. "Ok who's ready?" Dark yelled. "I am!" Daisuke yelled. "Let's save them, Together!" Riku & Risa put their hands together. "Daisuke! Emiko wants to talk to you!" Jii-chan yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Niwa ran downstairs. "I wonder what that was about?" Riku said. "Never know?" Risa shrugged.

"Dai, take this with." Emiko handed a Daisuke 2 white & black feathers. "Feathers? What are they for?" Daisuke questioned. "Give them the feathers, then they'll know everything about their DNA inside of them. Okay?" Emiko smiled. "Okay." Daisuke was about to run back up stairs until Dark, Risa ,& Riku came downstairs. "Dai are you ready to go?" Dark asked him. "Yeah, here Riku." Daisuke handed Riku the 2 feathers. "What are these for?" Riku said. "It helps them know more about the DNA inside of them." Emiko answered. "That would help." Riku said. "You guys be careful now, Krad will be tough to beat when he gets the Forbidden Scared Angel's power." Jii-chan said. "Don't worry, I'll watch them." Dark said as they went out the door.

"Yes the time is almost right." Krad said. "With the power of the Forbidden Scared Angel, I'll be unstoppable!" _'Stop this Krad! I don't want you to touch either of them! Let them go!'_ "Why? I need the power and also I could use the power of the Scared Angel too." Krad said to Satoishi. _'What do you need Marina for? I how can you use her, she only can cause Destruction or bring peace.'_ "I could use her to cause Destruction, which would help me because when Destruction is caused, Dark can't really use any thing to hit me with and also I could use her as a shield." Krad said back. _'A shield?'_ "Yes Satioshi a shield. She can adsorb magic attacks but it would hurt instead of me" He said. _'That's so cruel!' _"I know. Once Dark is dead no one can stop me!" Krad gave Mizota one last kiss, & she awoke. "Ah you've finally awaken." "I'm not paralyzed?" Ikumi spoke softly. "No" Krad took off the chain around Ikumi neck. "My wings are white? How come?" Mizota asked. "Why must you ask so many questions?"

The next thing he knew ,Krad saw Dark, Risa and Daisuke 5 yards away from him. "Let go of her Krad!" Dark yelled at him. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Krad started to light up. "Guys, be ready." Krad started to attack all 3 of them. While Krad was attacking them Riku on the other hand was trying brake the lock on Marina's neck until Krad attacked her with his feathers. "Ah!" Riku fell. "Riku!" Risa screamed. "Miss Harada!" Daisuke yelled. "Guys watch out!" Dark pushed Daisuke and Risa out of the way , then got out of the way himself. "That's it!" Dark used one of his attacks on Krad. But Krad pulled Marina from her chains and put her in front on him. "AH!" Marina screamed louder than anyone else could. "Marina?" Dark said. "Heh. As you see that Your friend here Albrit can adsorb any Magic attack you use Dark. Not only that, she could reflect your own attack right back at you. By only one kiss I can control Marina. As you can see the Scared Angel comes in use." Krad said as he kissed her. "What can I do now...?" Dark said.

**To Be Continued?...**

Story is over of course! I know You want o see what happens but you have to wait until the next chapter, chapter 7! Oh yah the next chapter Summary:

In the next Chapter of DN Angel, Krad uses Marina as a shield too much! What could happen to Marina? Will Dark and his team mates be in some use to get Ikumi? And can Riku be in some use too after she's been knocked out? Find out on the next chapter 'Good-bye'


	7. Goodbye

This is the 7th chapter! Enjoy

Chapter 7

Good-Bye

"Marina?" Dark said. "Heh. As you see that Your friend here Albrit can adsrob any Magic attack you use Dark. Not only that, she can reflect your own attack right back at you. By only one kiss I can control Marina. As you can see the Scared Angel comes in use after all." Krad said as he kissed her. "What can I do now...?" Dark said. "Dark you have to get her! She come in use to you! I have faith in you Dark!" Risa yelled to him. "What would happensi you hit her to much Dark?" Daisuke asked. "She'll desinagrate, so wouldn't attack that much Dark. I could stop using her then..." Krad had his hand on his chin. "No, I can't! I'll just make her reflet your attacks." Krad grinned.

"Dark destract him" Risa whispered. "What?" "I said Destact him, I have an idea. Daisuke come with me." Risa whispered again. Daisuke and Risa tip toed to Ikumi but this time Krad didn't see them. "Shh...were trying to get you out of here." Risa took the feather from Riku's hands and tried to pick the lock and did. "There." Risa let Ikumi hold the feather. "Ah ha! So you both wanted me didn't you! So you you could have your stupid power but neither of you guys are going to get it!" Ikumi stood up. "Huh?" Dark & Krad both looked at Ikumi. "Yeah you can look at me all you want! I know happened in the past! My Dad was Killed by you (Pointing at Krad) and my mom was killed by Dark for a reason." Krad was Destracted by Ikumi so Riku finally got up and took a garbage can & hit it across his head. Krad fell for a short amout of time. Dark was about Marina until she stopped him. "No don't kiss me!" Marina could hardly speak because of the damage. "You'll desinagrate if I don't" Dark said. "No Just attack me!" Marina yelled. "Heh, hear that Dark. She doesn't want to come with you. But don't worry I'll take good care of her. I Promise." Krad got up and grbbed Riku. "Ah! Get off of me!" Riku said. "_'Riku brake free now.'_ " Riku tried to get out of his grasp and she did. Marina smiled. "NO, Marina don't do it!" Ikumi yelled. Dark attack at full blast & Krad put Marina in front of him.

Smoke was around the two of them. Riku, Ikumi, Risa and Daisuke was crying, so was Dark. "I'm going to miss her" Dark said softly. "Awww..how sweet! You guys miss me already when I'm still here. _'Hahaha..' _a sound came from the smoke. Everyone stopped crying.Marina walked out of the smoke and everyone hugged Marina. "Marina your still alive!" Risa & Ikumi yelled. "How did you survive that attack Dark used?" Daisuke & Riku asked her. "Dark should know this too! Krad can't take complete control of me! So I made the attack go through me and it hit Krad." Marina smiled. "Oh yeah I for got about that." Dark smiled at Marina. "So that's why he wanted her..." Riku said. "...Because she is good for battles! Why else would he want her? I mean she cause Destruction or brings peace but he didn't want her for that did he?" Daisuke finshed Riku's sentence. "It did help him a little because of the decaying. With the otted stuff you can't hit him that much. But when he found out that I can _Reflet_ & _adorb_ that's when started to come after me!" Marina said. Satoishi got up. "Dark, kill me." he said. "Why?" "If you don't, Krad will keep going after them and don't want that to happen. Exepechelly Ikumi." "Well if you say so. Everyone, say good-bye to Satoishi." Dark said frowning, "Bye" everyone said. "Were going to miss you. And thank yuo for caring for us." Ikumi & Marina both kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Girls. I'll miss you too." Satioshi hugged the both of them.

"Bye." The girls said softly. "Now, are you ready Satioshi?" Dark said. "Yes just let me say one last thing, Girls I love you both & I will always be watching over you" Satoishi & Dark went somewhere else so Dark doesn't make Ikumi & Marina cry even more seeing that Satioshi is being killed right in front of their eyes.They we're goin to wait for Dark outside but Ikumi stayed.She heard some taking between the two.Dark took out a feather and said his final words to him."I'm sorry you feel that way Satoshi...we'll all miss you..."Dark was about to kill him,but Ikumi ran twoards Satoshi."Stop please!Don't kill him!"Her eyes were full of tears."B..but if I don't die Krad will just hurt you...and I don't want that..."Dark stopped his attack and listened to her."I don't care!I could care less about Krad!What do you think is valuable...your life or protecting those you care for!""Protect..."He was cut off by Ikumi."Thats what I thought you would say...You think that killing yourself you protect me?...It won't I care too much for you...Even if your dead I'll still be in pain...Because your not here!"She started crying more than she was."I..I never really saw it that way...I'm sorry...If I knew it would hurt even after my death...I would have never thought of it..."He walked over Ikumi and gave her a hug.She started to calm down.She started to blush when he held her tighter and kissed her forehead."I love you..Ikumi"Dark was goin to cry so he walked out.Ikumi giggled ..."Same here Satoshi"and she hugged him back.Dark,Satoshi and Ikumi walked out of the building to meet up with the others."Your Alive!"Marina,Riku,Risa and Daisuke said in uinson."Yes...Ikumi stopped me and made me learn a valuable lesson."Ikumi blushed."So lets go home.."Saoshi held Ikumi's hand and they both blushed.

Dark gave Riku the look to take Risa home before he kissed Ikumi & Marina. "Oh look what time it is! Dad & Mom might be worried that were not home! Let's go Risa" Riku pulled Risa away from them and went home. "Girls are you ready?" Dark asked. "Yeah." Dark kissed Ikumi 2 times, and the power from Satoishi came to Dark. Then he kissed Marina and everything went back to normal. "We better bring Marina home and tell her mother what really happened." Daisuke said. "Well you do that. I'm going back to your house." Dark said as he flew off. "I'll bring Mizota home, don't worry about me I'll be fine" Satioshi said as he was holding Ikumi tight close to him. Daisuke went to Marina's house. 'Ding-dong' "I'll get it...Marina?" Mrs. Albrit said surprized."I sopose I should tell you what happend..."Daisuke.Daisuke explained to her."oh my...so thta's what happened.Thank you for telling me.You can come visit anytime you like!"Mrs Albrit's said."Ah..um No problem"Daisuke said while blushing.He gave a bow and said good-bye."Come Again!"After that Marina was covered in bandages."Hunny,stay in bed.I don't want you to hurt yourself."Marina's mom said."Ok Mom"Marina said back.

"So this is your house.Its very nice"Satoshi said."Thank you"Ikumi gave him a warm smile.Satoshi walked her to the door."You should stop by sometime and come in"Satoshi smiled back."I'll think of that".He gave her a hug good-bye and a kiss on the forehead.Ikumi blushed."Well see you at school"Satoshi said as walking away."Ok See you there!"She giggled and close the front door.

Ha! I was planing on stoping there but I didn't. Suammary:

In the next chapter of DN Angel,Marina had a Sister? Don't you just hate sisters sometimes? Why won't you just see what this crazy sister does to Marina! Find out how crazy the sister is in the Next Chapter 'Crazy Sister'


	8. Crazy Sister

Sorry for being slow. Just don't get alot of time. Enjoy

Chapter 8

Crazy Sister

One beautiful Saturday at 8:00 AM Mrs. Albrit was yelling down stairs. _'Man can mom scream any louder' _Marina got growling & went downstairs to see what her mom was up to. "Mom, it's 8:05 in the morning and + it's a Saturday!" Marina growled. "Oh didn't you hear, your sister is coming back after she went on that trip with her friend Tabatha! I'm soooo happy!" Marina's mom screamed until she couldn't scream no more. "Come on hunny, stop being sleeply and get cleaning!" Mrs. Albrit started cleaning the house perfectly. _'Awww why now sis! Why can't you stay there for a little bit longer!' _Marina layed on her bed unil her mom came in again. "Hunny! GET UP! Shee'll be here any second if you don't hurry! Aren't you happy your sister is coming home!"

Marina's sister/ Maria

Age: 14 (Same age as Marina but 2 months older)

Actives: Playing around with Marina

Likes most: Satioshi Hiwatari (Satioshi Hiwatari lover)

Marina cleaned almost anything she could get her hands on but then she remembered her black notebook on her dresser. _'Oh no! I better go get that fast! If she finds that she's going to ruin another time with all my boy friends I had! (Remembers bad times with boy friends)' _Marina rushed to her room but bumped into her mom. "Slow down Marina. I don't want you braking all your sister's glass stuff." Marina noticed the picture of Satioshi in Maria's box of glass. _'That's not what I think it is'_ Albrit took another peek at the glass with the picture inside. "AH!" Marina ran into her room. _'Oh this is great if sis goes out with him...I might get in trouble for braking anything! Or maybe even worse!'_ Marina thought for a moment. _'Maria + Satioshi Bad for Marina Krad gets closer to me, which I'm the Sacred Angel' _"No no! I have to make them brake up!" Marina said as she put her black notebook under her bed. "Hunny come downstairs!" Marina's mom cried from the front door.

"What is it? Maria?" Albrit stopped at the thrid step. "Oh Marina you've grown so tall! Now your almost as tall as me!" Maria squeezed Marina to death. "Oh how can I repay you for keep my dauther safe!" Mrs. Albrit. "Nothing, you don't have to repay me. It's my dauther's friend and treat everyone with respect, Tammy Albrit." Mr. Havilland said. "Oh thank you anyway." Tammy still thanked Eric Havilland while Maria,Marina and Tabatha went into Maria's room. "Is that Saioshi Hiwatari?" Tabatha starred at the picture. "Yep! I'm think on asking him to the prom next week! Isn't it cool, even if he does have other fan girls, I think he'll like me better than anyone!" Maria chuckled. "Well you better get him soon..." Tabatha grinned. "Why?" "Because if you don't get him any time soon I'll step into the game!" "No fair! I set eyes on him first,well before you did." Maria looked at Marina sitting there hopeless. "Hey Marina, do you have a boy friend?" Tabatha said worried. "N..No...I mean I don't because Maria made my last boyfriend go find another girl." Marina sighed. "Aww poor kid. Maria you should let Marina go out with him she doesn't have a boy friend and plus the prom's next week." Tabatha said. "I don't need to do that...we just have to find out what guy she likes & we'll tell him for her. That's all." Maria had her hands on her hips.

"Are you ok with that Marina?" Maria asked her. "If you don't want to go out with Satioshi Hiwatari, just tell us." Tabatha said again. Marina gave a slite no. "She said yes, I guess she should be a Satioshi fan?" Maria said. "I meant no." Marina said queitly. "Oh you meant yes. Ok tomorrow Tabatha & I will go tell him, okay...?" Marina didn't speak. "Okay then!" Maria walked happily out of the blue room. "You didn't want to go out with him did you?" Tabatha said. "No, I didn't. I have my eyes for some else though. That's why I didn't tell her, because she always ruins my time with other people." Marina blushed. "So what's him name?" Tabatha was detriemed to know who the guy was. "You promise not to tell Maria?" Marina was laying down the rule. "Don't worry, All Maria could ever talk about was Saioshi Hiwatari. It was so anonying. My dad was sick of it. But as he said, we have to show our that we respect anyone around us." Tabatha made a fist. "So your not a Saioshi Hiwatari fan?" Marina asked.

"Oh heveans no, I just acted like I was so Maria won't be disapointed." Tabatha said. "I like Dai..." All the sudden Albrit's wings popped out of her back. _'Oh no! I wounder how they popped out, that doesn't happen alot.' _"Wow are those real? Their so cool! Bright white and black wings & even a bracelet that has a Daimond that is black! This isn't orangonal!" Tabatha notice all the was proof that she was the Scared Angel. "Ah...you didn't see anything ok?" Marina stepped back. "Oh but I did! Please tell me how you got win..." Tabatha was stopped by Tammy's vocie from downstairs. "Marina there was a guest here to see you! I sent him up!" "Him? Oh that doesn't sound good..." Tabatha said. "Quick put your wings back!" "I'm trying!...They won't go back in." Finally they went in again. "Phew...I got them in on time." Marina rubbed her hand arross her head.

Tabatha herd Maria taking to Hiwatari. She peeked through the door, there she herd him speaking about Marina. "Oh my god! Hiwatari! I'm so glad your here I..." Maria started and Satioshi spoke. "Can I talk to Marina for a sec?" "Um..ah..she's not here right now..." Maria said worried. "How come I herd your mother say she was here?" "..She went outside! If you want to speak to her go outside!" Maria pushed Satioshi outside. "I'll be a sec...he..he" Maria went up stairs. "Marina why didn't you tell anyone!" "Well you said that I said yes!" Marina yelled. "No, not that. That's not what I meant. While you and Tabatha were taking I saw your wings. In fact, they had the same detail as Daisuke desribed. Did he tell you?" Maria srugged. _'Oh he's soooo dead meat for telling her that!' _Marina thought. At Niwa's..."Awww... I've shouldn't have told her sister that. I'm soooo dead meat! What I'm I going to do now." Daisuke sighed. "Hey you could always ask me to see her, and talk." Dark said laying on the couch.

"Ok. Just don't her kiss her too much ok. She might get angry if you kiss her to much. I haven't even kissed her yet... Please Dark not this time." Daisuke begged. "Ok, ok. I was only planning to kiss her once. After all that trouble yesterday, I forgot what Albrit's kisses taste like." Dark grinning. "Oh Dark, your really going to drive her crazy." "Heh...Heh...see ya Daisuke!" Dark flew out the door. "Now I know why your wings popped out!" Maria said pointing. "Why?" Marina begged. "Nope! Not until you date Satioshi Hiwatari tonight. And then I'll think about it. I just want to see if your good anofe for him, that's all." Maria looked at her and grinned. "But.." "No buts..go downstairs and tell em' " Marina went downstairs where Satioshi was.

"There you are. Maria told me that you were outside. But I didn't belive her...Dark what are you doing here?" Satioshi looked at him anchiously. "Oh, now , now I just came to see how my Scared Angel is. Is it wrong?" Dark said still above ground. "No but you still shouldn't be here." Satioshi said. "Oh yah Krad..." Dark saw a girl by the side of the house. "Hey who's there?" Dark yelled. _'I better go...she's lucky. She gets to be with Dark & Satioshi.'_ Maria ran away before Dark could go after her.

"She was lucky that time." Dark whispered. "Who was it Dark?" Satioshi asked. "It's Marina's sister. She's spying on us. Daisuke told her about Marina. I knew it was a bad idea. But didn't listen. He thinks the whole family should know about their own Dauter." Dark talked on. Right went the sunset came Satioshi & Dark were holding Marina's hand while watching the sunset. Marina blushed. _'Huh what's this feeling? It feel though Dark is Protecting me more than coming after me. I mean even if Satioshi is a friend you never know when you can trust him. Oh well. If Krad comes out ,Dark & Satioshi will be there right. Imean how bad could it get'_ After the sunset the sky turned pich black and it started to rain. "You better get into your house." Both of the boys waved bye, & Marina went inside.

Endy of chap 8 Summary:

In the next chapter of DN Angel, It's back to school for them & their going on a blazing feild trip. I mean how bad could it get a new student keeps following the two girls around? Find out who the student is on the next chapter 'Feild Trip'


	9. Field Trip

Hey i'm back in bisness! w I happy and i'm sorry i haven't updated in like a year...i hope the next few chapters will cheer you up!

Chapter 9

Field Trip

At 6:00 am Maria woke up and went into Marina's room. "Sis, get up...It's school." Maria said queitly. Marina groaned. "Marina!..." Maria screamed once again. "Huh? What, what did I do?" "Get up silly. Don't you remember, yesterday was Sunday." Maria said with her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah...I all most for got..." "You did forget." Maria walked out of the room. "You better get up sleeply head, because you only have about thirty more minutes intill we have to walk to school." Maria shut the door completely. "Man...only if we had 1 more day..." Marina's alarm clock went off. "Oh my god!...(Turned off clock)...I forgot I set that. Well, better get ready." Marina ran down stairs after getting dressed. "It's about time you got up." Maria said brushing her hair. "Hey, where's mom?" Marina looked all over. "She went out to her job to get cloth for some reason." Maria put the brush down. "Oh well." Marina pulled out a bowl, cereal and even some milk (Of course). Marina started to chow down on the cereol. "Heh, only fiftteen now" Maria starred at the clock. "Oh great..." Marina finshed in 4 more minutes. And then rushed up stairs to wash up.

Marina just what normal people do, washing your face and brushing your teeth. She was done with that in about 6 minutes. And as always ran she downstairs to the Kichen. "Elven minutes Marina! Good Job!" Maria yelled with exeiment. "Wait, Wait, Wait, you were timing me?" Marina said surprized. "Yep. I time you every morning when here, remember? And that was your best score yet. You always got like 15 minutes or 20. But you beat your score this time!" Maria yelled again. "Heh. Well what ever. I got to go!" Marina ran out the door. "I'll catch up later!" Maria yelled. "Yeah you better!" Marina ran through the streets once again like she did before, but this time she didn't see Riku or Risa. "I wonder where they are?" She looked around and saw Risa running up behind her. "Oh hey Ris..." Risa zoomed past Marina. "Sorry Marina but I got to go! In 5 minutes school is going to Stttaarrrttt!" Risa went farther. And her vocie echoed. "5 MINUTES! I gotta go!" Marina ran just as fast as Risa but she was ahead still.

Finally Marina made it there, and saw Maria there before her. "Hey, how did you get here?" Marina was confused. "Heh. Oh I used the car in the garage. If you stayed a little bit longer, I cound of gave you a ride." Maria walked into the school. "Man." Marina walked in too. Everyone sat down waiting for the teacher. Mrs. Oda came in with a new student. "Ok class. We have a new student. Mio Hio, please inderuse yourself..." "Hi! My name is Mio Hio. I come from all the way from Amemcia! I'm happy that came to this so toatlly awsome school instead of that other fithly school! You peeps toatlly rule!" Mio started. "Miss Hio isn't used to the sayings yet. So don't mind her." Mrs. Oda said. Saehara kneeled in front of Mio Hio. "Miss Hio, will you please execpt these flowers." "Oh my god! I'm soo happy to get flowered!" Mio said. "Really?" Saehara blushed. "Yeah, I toatlly fell." Mio winked. "Aw it was no big idea..." Saehara stopped when he saw her go over Daisuke.

"What's your name!" Mio clutched the flowers. "Ah...Daisuke...Niwa.." Daisuke starred at her. "Here!" Mio handed the flowers to Niwa. "What?...No not me..!" He screemed. "What? What did you say? You'll let me sit next to my man! Thanks kid!" Mio hit the guy next to Diasuke out of the chair. "Here let's move closer!" Mio moved closer to Niwa. _'Aw man. I don't want to be with her!'_ Daisuke thought. "I don't like where this is going!" Marina whispered to Ikumi. "Ok, everyone clam down. I have good news. We are all going on a feild trip! We are going to an ILand called Altermeria. And were staying there for 5 days. How fun does that sound?" Mrs. Oda said. Everyone cheered. "We are going to have partners. And it's going to _boy, girl_." The girls stopped cheering but the boys kept on going! "Ok boys that's enough. Ok, I'm going to anonce the partners...Risa & Brian...Riku & Eric...Marina & Daisuke..." Mrs. Oda was stopped by Mio. "No,no,no, you got it all wrong! I'm with Daisuke! Marina doesn't want to be with him!" Mio Hio yelled at the teacher. "Wait! I didn't say that!" Marina yelled at Mio. "What did you say?" Miss Hio looked at Marina's angry face. "Oh...I see. You like Daisuke too." Mio said again. "Wha..? No way!" "It's all over your face!" Marina touched her face. "No! It's not! Just wait for your partner just like everyone else!" Marina pointed. "Girls! Stop fighting. Miss Hio wait like everyone else." Mrs. Oda spoke. "You got lucky!" Mio stomped away.

"That was close." Daisuke said. "Yeah" Marina said back. Mrs. Oda spoke the partners again. "...As I was saying...Mio Hio &Saehara , Ikumi & Satioshi. Ikumi just blushed. So did Satioshi. The other girls just said. 'No fair! How come she gets to be with him' "Ok then...lets move on..." Mrs. Oda said. "Girls be Queit!" Mrs. Oda slamed her clip-board on her desk. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred. "I'm sorry class." Mrs. Oda said and finshed the partners. Everyone sat there hopelessly & wait for Mrs. Oda to be done.

After 20 minutes of waiting Mrs. Oda finally stopped. "Ok class the trip will be after tomorrow. So when you come to school have all belongings as possable. Ok?" "Yes ma'am!" Classes went by & by so everyone could go home. As always Marina had to walk home by herself. "Um...Sis.." Maria said to Marina. "Yeah?" "Um...Mom told me that you should go to the mall or something...To like get away from the house. Or some thing like that." Maria said weridly. "Are you going home?" "Mom told me to get there right away." Maria started walking the direction of their house. "Well have fun!" Maria ran even faster. "Well, i'll just go to the park and paint another sunset." Marina ran to the park, the perfect view for a sunset. Once Marina got there, she started painting. "Red,Pink,Orange,Yellow,Blue,Voilet, Purple..." Marina whipered the colors of the sunset to herself.

After Marina started painting & whispering the colors over and over again to remember. After she finshed painting the sunset she drew the surondings. Houses, wind mills, trees, and others things too. Marina stopped drawing when Daisuke started walking around the corner where Marina was. Strangly, Daisuke didn't notice Marina stitting there. Instead, he just walked right by. Marina saw his beautiful face with the ruby-red eyes shinning at her. She blushed as he walked pasted her. _'heh heh, He looks even more cute than I thought!'_ Marina finshed painting the picture of the sunset and started painting a picture of Daisuke.

The next thing Marina knew, Daisuke came back and sat on the other side of the fountain. Albrit peeked to see what he was doing. Daisuke took out his scetch book and started drawing. Marina stayed longer, and saw that he was drawing her. She blushed. And finshed the portret of Daisuke. By the time she was done, Niwa wasn't there anymore. "Aww man. I wanted to see the portret of me. Since I'm done I better do something instead of going home..." Marina packed everything up everything and headed to the mall.

"Hunny, does Black & White go with the costume I'm going to make?" Tammy said. "Yes! That's what she is...Scared Angel!" Maria yelled. "Ok, just wondering. Cause their was so many Black and White fabaric I didn't know to get. So I didn't get anything. And that's why I called you here. I mean, you know more about Marina more than me." Tammy grabbed her bag with Maria and walked to the car. Tammy drove to her job. When Marina got home she saw no one there. "Oh well..." Marina pulled out the pictures that she drew. Mostly looking at the Portret of Niwa. "Only if he knew that I liked him...He probly likes me anyway!" Marina smiled.

The next one's a mystery!


	10. Altermeria

Have fun with it!

Chapter 10

Altermeria

Marina woke up the morning that the trip was. She started packing all of her belongings, then all the sudden she heard arguing downstairs. "Mom, I have so much stuff, where am I going to put it!" "Clam down honey. If you yell to loud she'll find out." The 2 voices came down to whispers so Marina couldn't hear. Marina snuck downstairs to find out what they were talking about but she couldn't hear a thing. Maybe because they knew she was there. Then after of 8 minutes of waiting, she finally heard a voice loud enofe to hear. "I'll go get Marina up. It's almost time to go." She heard foot steps coming closer and closer to the stairs. Marina quitely ran upstairs before Maria got close to the stairs. Marina was in her room contineing what she was doing, packing belongings. the door slit open with Maria's voice.

"Sis...oh your already up. Heh heh, you didn't happen hea..." Maria paused as she saw a photo of Daisuke in her bag. "What's the matter?" "Ah nothing. Anyway, you didn't happen to hear amything downstairs, did you?" Maria said still looking in Marina's bag intill she zipped it up. "I didn't nothing at all." she said looking around. "Well ok. I'll be going now." Maria walked out of the room. _'Ha I should of known'_

When Marina and Maria were ready they headed off. "Wait Maria..." Tammy called out to her. "What?" "Do you have it?" "Yeah mom. Why would I for get." Maria opened her bag and showed Tammy. "Ok just wondering." Tammy went back inside.Maria turned around and didn't see Marina anywhere. "Oh well." Maria started walking while taking out her cell phone. She dailed Daisuke's number. **"Hello?"** "It's me Maria. You didn't forget about tomorow did you?"** "Of course not...why would I?"** "I don't know. Well anyway, you know Marina has a crush on you...!"** "Really? I never knew."** "Yeah. Aren't you going to like kiss her tomorrow. I mean It's a special day for her."** "I don't know...Maybe"** "You guys are like a perfect couple!"** "You really think? Sometimes I think so too."** "Anyway, in the summer Tammy and I are going on vaction. You and your family wouldn't mind taking Marina in would you?" **"Why would I care. But I'll ask once we get back from the trip." **"Ok. See ya later Niwa!"** "Yeah Bye"**

Maria closed her cell Phone and rushed to school. Everyone was in there seats and waited for Mrs. Odia. She finally came in the room after 5 minutes. "Ok class we have take buses to the airport so I want perfect behaver. Everyone wait out side for the buses." When everyone got out there the buses were already here. Of course mostly likely everyone in Mrs. Odia's class was on the same bus. When everyone was on, they all started talking about ramdom stuff. Risa & Brian talked about what Dark was going to steel next. Riku and Eric talked about how to capture Dark. Saehara & Mio...well Saehara, he kept on talking about how perty Mio was. And Mio was injored him. Ikumi & Satioshi...Ikumi listined to her Mp3 player so did Marina. Satioshi & Daisuke just sat there. When they got to the airport, the same thing happened. They got on the airplane and flew to Altermeria. And everyone still talked about the same thing and did the same thing.

When they were there, everyone stoped what they were doing and got off the plane. "All Students please go to the front of the building!" Mrs. Oda yelled to the students. Ikumi & Marina stopped listening to thier Mp3 player and looked with amazment. The building was huge with decoreions all over. And a beach with the clearest water to swim in. And don't forget about the Amesment park near by. "This place is...AWSOME!" Saehara yelled holding Mio's hand. Everyone looked around. "Okay, since we finally got everyone out here...I would like you to have a map of everything that's here. Everyone's map has their name on it so you can find your room." Mrs. Oda and some helpers from Altermeria helped pass out papers. Ikumi looked at her's. "Hmm...floor...4...and room...289." "Room 289? I'm in that room too...that means..." Marina said. "That means we're together!" Marina and Ikumi hugged. "The question is..." Marina paused. "...Is anyone else in that room?" Ikumi finshed.

Ikumi and Marina starred at eachother. "There's only two people to a room if your wondering." Mrs. Oda answered. "Well that's good!" Ikumi said. All the sudden Maria and Marina's friends including Daisuke, were around Ikumi. "Hey Mizota, I can talk to you for a sec?" Maria hurried over to Ikumi Mizota. "Do you have any free time on your hands?" she said again. "Ah...I have to go find my room." Ikumi started pulling Marina's arm toward the crowd to get inside. "But Mizota, it's really inportant!" Daisuke said. By the time Daisuke said that, they were already in the crowd.

"Now what?"said one of Ikumi & Maria's friend, Tabatha. "Well, we will just have to wait till she responds." Maria said queitly. "Are you crazy? Tomorrow's the big day!...And I haven't even got her anything!" KC said. "Me etheir." Niwa replied. "Hey Maria, what does Marina want the most?" David said. Maria starred at Daisuke and laughed. "What?What's so funny?" David said confused. "Oh nothing...I don't really know to tel the truth." Maria said trying not to let the laughing burst through. "Well I got to find my room. See you all later!" Niwa waved and left. "Now that he menchions that, I got to go to!" Daivd and most of Maria,Marina and Ikumi's friend left. "What were you laughing for?" Tabatha asked. "Oh that...well I just found out this morning that...that..." Maria burst out laughing.

"That what?" "That Marina likes Daisuke Niwa..." Maria stopped laughing. "No way! She likes him!" Tabatha cucled. "And he told me that he likes her too!" Maria started laughing again. "So you want Daisuke to kiss her on the lips!" Tabatha said with her mouth open. "Well...Yeah something like that. That way their both happy!" "Well it doesn't that bad. Well I got to go, see you later!" Tabatha yelled at Maria. "Yeah see ya!" Maria ran in right after Tabatha did.

_'Was Maria talking about the party tomorrow? Aw man that reminds me, I got to get Marina something before tomorrow!' _Ikumi thought on her way to room 289 on the fourth floor. When they got to the room, Marina layed on a bed. "This is so sof..ZZzzz" Marian fell asleep. "Perfect. While shes sleeping, I can get to the gift shop." Ikumi grabed her peres and left the building to the gift shop. When Maria entered the gift shop, it was packed with people. "Ah! I can't find anything!" A girl said that happened to look and sound like Tabatha. _'Was that Tabatha?'_ "Um are you Tabatha?" The girl turned around. It's was Tabatha. "Yeah. Why?" She repsoned. "Why is there so many people here?" Ikumi asked.

"Oh that? Don't you know? Tomorrow's Marina's birthday and Altermaira is throughing a big party for her! That's why everyone's here. But I know a better persent for her..." Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred. "Ah...well it isn't anything inportant.Hahaha!" Tabatha put her hand on her head. Everyone went back to what they were doing but still listened. "Maria's the one that found out. So I'll tell you later." Tabatha whispered. Right after Tabatha said that, everyone left the store to find Maria. "Opps! Didn't mean to say that." Tabatha said walking toward the droped stuff on the ground. "Man, look at all of this stuff! It's like all jewelry." Tabatha picked up a bright pink and black necklace. "Look at the gems...they're real!" Ikumi started picking up the jelerwy and putting it in the boxes. Then she stoped when she saw an angel, in the matter of fact two. Black and White.

"Wow...this would be perfect! All I have to do is make a little ajustments and it's done!" Ikumi picked up the two necklaces. "What are you talking about?" Tabatha picked up more jewelry off the ground. "Well I'm going to use these two angels, Light and Dark and put them on the same necklace! Of course with a little Purple gem in the middle!" "So your going to take the items off the necklaces and bracelets and make your own?" Tabatha picked up a pearl bracelet off the ground and handed it to Mizota. "Yeah. I hope she'll like it!" Ikumi picked up a mediem purple gem on the ground without string. "I wonder why this wasn't on the string." Ikumi asked. "Oh that? You can buy things alone, that's why." said the cashier. "I heard that you want to make a necklace by yourself? Well the supplies are over there." the cashier pointed. "Thanks!' Ikumi ran over where it was, picking all the things that she needed. After a while she finshed gathering all as she can for the necklace, then seeing much it was by her calculator. "Pearls...$15.78. The purple gem $21.78. Angels...$8.90. And some white string is $2.90. So that's..." Ikumi started calculating. "So that's $49.36." the cashier. "Luckly I have 50 dollars!" Ikumi handed the 50 dollar bill to the cashier and the cashier gave her 64 cents back.

"Thank you very much!" Ikumi took the bag. "No thank you,for clean the shop a little." he said back. "No problem! See you later!" Ikumi ran out with Tabatha. "What are you going to get her?" Ikumi asked. "I don't know." Tabatha said depressed. "Don't worry you'll find something. Well I'll see you later, I got to get this necklace done." Ikumi ran off to the building. "Bye!" When Ikumi entered the room, Marina was still asleep. _'Ok lets get this done before she wakes up!'_ Ikumi thought taking out the suppiles and starting with the purple gem and then the angels.

Mizota was done after an half an hour. "Man was that tough puting all the pearls on the string with those small holes. At least I got that done and out of the way! Time to get some rest!" Ikumi got better clothes on for bed and slept till she couldn't no more.


	11. Brithday Bash

Hey the story's not done yet!

Chapter 11

Birthday Bash

One late night, somebody was sneeking around. "Aww man. Why does Dasuke have to be with him. This is going to be trouble." The dark figure walked into Daisuke's room queitly so nobody whould get up. Out of no where a young girl about 14 came arcoss the dark room. "Huh? What was that?" The girl stepped in queitly and slowly so no one would see her in the boys' room. _'I don't want to be caught. So lets move slo...'_ "Ahhh!" Girl screemed loudly. "It's The Phatom Theif! The Phatom Theif DARK!" Practicly everyone woke up because of the girl But Dark made it out in time dropping a little preasent.Satioshi & Daisuke woke up seeing the girl in their room. "What are you doing in here?" Daisuke said rubbing his eyes. She wouldn't stop screeming. The girl's two friends came running. "Sara? Sara what's wrong?" Kate said. "It's...It's...It's..." Sara kept repeating. Three of Alterimia's best gaurds came rushing in. "What's going on here!" one og the gaurds said.

One of Sara's friends pointed to Daisuke & Satioshi. "That's the problem! It's them! They made her screem." "Ok." The gaurds started to take them away intll Sara stopped them. "Wait!...It wasn't them...It's that I just came acrossed their room and it was open and I saw something. And I went in see..." Sara was rudly inturuped by one of the Gaurds. "Exause us miss. We have to bring them to the chamber..." Sara's friend Kitten stepped on the gaurd's foot. "Hey! She's trying to tell us what happen! SHUT UP!" Kitten stepped on his foot once more. The man practicly fell to the ground. "There. Contine?" Kitten piped down a little. "Okay. I saw Dark in here by Daisuke!" Daisuke was in shock. _'Dark? What he be doing here?'_ Daisuke thought looking at a weird looking box in his bed. "DARK! Oh he's so dead for making you screem! Oh I'm gonna paralize him!" Kitten grew anger.

"Will you just clam down Kitten. It's not like he's here or anything." Kate said. Kitten looked every inch of the room but no sign of Dark. But she found something better. A weird black and white box sitting in Daisuke's bed. The same box Daisuke saw. She looked at Daisuke. "Was this here before?" "Ah...not that I remember." Kitten looked at the box one more time. "What does it say?" Kate said. Kitten read it: _To Marina Albrit From The Phatom Theif_ Kitten read it so everyone one could hear. "Dark? Dark came in here?" The inspector, Alice came in and snatched the box from Kitten. "Marina Albrit? Isn't she the one were celebrating today?" Alice questioned. "Yes ma'am." The gaurds said. "Put down the boys were going to take a trip to Marina room." Alice kept the box with her intill she got to Marina.

Once the inspector and the gaurds were out of sight the boys started to talk. "What are we going to do now? Dark just got us all in trouble..." Daisuke shouted in Satioshi's face. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Satioshi said back. "I hope your right..." Daisuke looked up. Meanwhile, in Marina and Ikumi's room they were both sleeping soundly intill the gaurds popped in. "Marina,wake up!" Instead of Marina, Ikumi woke up. "Huh? What is the secuity doing here?...Hey leave her alone!" Ikumi grabbed one of the gaurds and push him aganst the wall. She kicked the other one in the shin. "Exuse me Ikumi Mizota. We'll need talk to Marina for a minute and ask a few questions." Alice took Ikumi away from Ikumi. "Huh..." Marina woke up but still half asleep. "I'm sorry I woke you up, but I have to ask you a few questions." Alice took out the box with Darks nickname on it.

Marina starred at it anxiously. "Dark?" "Yes sweety. Have to two ever met?" Alice asked. "Well...um...we have...and he gave me A KISS FOR NO GOOD REASON!" Marina woke up fully after the flashback._ 'So they have met before...interesting'_ Alice thought. "Than this must be yours." Alice handed it over nicely. "Ah...thank you?" Marina acepted the box. "Thank you. We will be leaving now. And Ikumi..." Ikumi looked at Alice. "...It wound be better if you went to the Dou Jou." "What?" Ikumi had a narrow look on her face. "Nevermind." Alice and the gaurds left the room. "What's her problem?" Marina asked. "That has nothing to do with her problem. How did she get that present?" Ikumi asked.

Early in the morning Ikumi woke up tired but still got out of bed to get ready for the party. As soon as she got out of her room, she saw a man dressed up in a black coat at Maria's door. _'What is he doing here?'_ Ikumi had her door open but was hidden. The man quietly put down a yellow box with bright white ribbion tied in a bow. Right when the door creeked open, the man turned into a bunch of little feathers but didn't have a color. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Maria noticed the box in front of her and picked it up. "Aww how cute." Maria brung the box in with her.

_'I don't like this...somethings going to happen today. I know it!'_ Ikumi thought. Than ran downsair to help everyone else. Knowing that she woke up late. After everyone was almost done, Alice put up the signs saying _'Happy Birthday Marina Alexandra Albrit'_. Everyone was ready for the big party, even Ikumi. As so as Ikumi started to put down her birthday peresent she saw Maria talking to a boy that looked just about 12 years old. He didn't look like he was from any of people from the class at all. After Ikumi put down present she peeked behind a wall. "Ok, since Marina doesn't knows your here, we to keep you hidden untill the party starts,ok?" Maria looked at the boy. "Yeah,yeah I know already." "Ok just go hang ot somewhere untill it's time." "Yeah ok." The boy walked away from Maria.

Maria walked in the same deriction Ikumi was. "Oh good morning Ikumi." Maria whispered. "Are you ready?" "Yeah I'm fine...who was that your talking to?" Ikumi asked softly. "You'll see." Maria walked away from Ikumi setting up more.

When it was about dark and everything was set the bash began! Everyone had cake and had the time of their lives, but then came the presents. "Okay who's the first person's present your going to open Marina?" Alice said. "Maria!" Maria gave Marina a box dectorated in purple and white wrapping with black bow. Marina opened it. "It's from mom and I." Marina's mouth dropped open. "Thank You!" Marina hugged Maria tightly. "Oh and one more thing...Zack!" Zack came in front of Marina. "Don't you remember me sis?" "Oh my god! Zack your here!" Marina hugged both of them tightly. "I'm so happy." Marina teared. The gifts went on untill it came to Ikumi. Marina opened her present. "That's so cool Ikumi." Marina tried on the necklace. "It fits perfectly. Thanks Ikumi." She hugged Ikumi too. Then it was Daisuke. He came up with a small black box and opened it. Marina went crazy. It was a dimond ring with pearls around it. Marina hugged him so tight he almost sufacatied. "Ok,ok Marina you can stop." Daisuke said hardly talking. Marina let go. "Ok." Daisuke gave Marina the black box. "Thank You." Marina said. While everyone was giving Marina presents Ikumi saw the same guy in the black coat again. _'Huh? Not him again. I'm going to get rid of him once and for all.'_ Ikumi ran over to the man without being seen. "Hey, just who are...you?" Right when ripped the black jacket off she saw Krad. All the sudden everyone heard a huge exosion. Everyone stopped and turned. Marina got up from the chair and ran in the deriction of the exosion. Everyone tried to stop her but couldn't. "Marina hold on. I don't want you going in there. You'll get hurt." Alice said trying to stop Marina too. "No! I know what I'm doing!" Marina tried to push through. Maria came. "Let her go. She knows what she's doing." Maria's eye's turned dark blue. "Fine. Everyone stay back." Alice gave in. More exepltions happed. Marina got in front of Ikumi just in time before the final blow. "AHHH!" Marina adsorbed the magic.

"Ah, Marina your here to join the party I see." Krad said with a grin. "Yeah sure are." Marina said stiftly with a grin too. Ikumi got up. "Marina?...Thanks." Ikumi was teribly injured. So was Marina but she didn't give up. Just before Ikumi could fall down again, she lended some of her power to her so she a can reflect better. "Thanks Ikumi..." Marina she turning around for a slight second. "Give me your best shot, Krad!"


	12. Going Back

No comment...66

Chapter 12

Going back

Marina tried to adsorb almost any type of magic or sorrsercy he could throught at her. Marina remembered what Krad said about the last time they met. _'Man this isn't good. I few more shots of his magic and i'm going to desinagrate or a could make the magic go through me. But I don't want hurt Ikumi. I got it!'_ Marina moved Ikumi out of the way but fakely tripped but through Ikumi somewhere safe. The ring that Daisuke got her glowed. Marina knew just what was going on. Dark flew in. "What?" Krad yelled. "You didn't think you could have all the fun with out me, did you?" Dark said. "It's about time..." Marina could hardly speak. "Dark Mosey. Hmm... how a one on one match?" Krad said. "Who ever wins gets Marina and Ikumi. Deal?"

"Fine but no tricks." Mosey said. They both started fighting. Marina had the power Ikumi delivered to her go to Dark. Dark did almost all his attacks but then his strongest one aimed right at him. Right when he fired it, Maria jump right in front of Krad and reflect the attack right back at Dark. "Arg..." Dark flew back and hit the wall. "Maria?" Ikumi and Marina said surprized. "Yes. You see since she has this necklace, she can do almost anything you two can do not inculding her giving me power." Krad grabed Maria.

Dark recovered and got back on his feet. "Marina wear this." Dark handed Marina a black braclet. Marina put it on. "It'll help you from not desinagrating faster." "Ok." Marina got in front of Dark, reflecting Dark power back and forth trying to catch Maria off gaurd. All the sudden, Maria fell down. "Maria!" Marina ran for her. "Ugh..." Maria didn't speak. Dark got Maria and Marina out of the way before Krad could attack even more. Before Krad attack with his feathers, the battle was interupted by voices coming from the halls. "Hmm...I guess we'll have to contine this someime else. You better be on your watch the next time come, Mosey." Krad disappeared. Dark put down Marina and Maria.

"Before I leave, here Marina." Dark handed Marina the box that Daisuke had that was Dark's. "Huh? I thought you gave that box to Daisuke to give to me for my Birthday?" Marina said puzzled. "Yeah, but I got it back. Happy Birthday Marina." Dark handed the box over to her. "I got to go before they spot me again." Dark said and flew out the window. "Ok." Marina fell back down with the box in her pocket. All the gaurds,Alice and Zack ran in the ball room. "Oh my. Someone get a mechtiech now!" The gaurds ran to the mechteich's room. "It's all my fault. I let her go in here." Alice started crying. Zack went up to Marina and Maria. "And she dies on her birthday too." Zack sighed. The mechteich brought all three of the girls to the X-ray room. "No bones are broken but they are really injured." the doctor said. "Are they alive?" Alice said neverously. "Yes they are. Don't worry, they'll be fine." The Doctor escorted them out of the room. Zack worried. Alice just sat down patiencly. "What's wrong child, worried? There's no need to. You sister is alright." Alice tried to cheer Zack up. Zack didn't listen. _'I hope she's right.'_

When the girls were all up out of their beds cheery, everyone brightin' their smiles. "You guys are okay! Thank goodness." Daisuke said. Everyone crowded saying how happy they are to have them better. Of course Alice made sure they weren't crowding them to much. "Okay everyone, I know your happy but give them some space." Everything was perfect untill the last day of trip.

Everyone was packed and waited for Mrs. Oda to get out of the building. "What's taking her so long?" Eric said. "God knows." Riku said. "So what do you want to talk to about to past the time?" "How about what we talked about last time?" "Okay." Riku said. Everyone started talking while Mrs. Oda was gone. "I'm bored...what about you?" Risa asked Brain. "Not really." Brain answered having a peice of paper and pencil in his hand. "What are you doing?" Risa grabed the paper. "Hey! I'm not done." Brain tried grab the paper. "You drew Mr. Dark? That's so good." Risa mouth watered. "Yeah what's your point?" Brain smirked. "How come you never told me?" Risa said still staring at the picture. "Cuz' Marina taught me this week." Brain took back the picture. "Hmm...if she can draw that good, she just has to teach me!" Risa said cluching Brain's shirt but not hard. "She won't teach you if you don't have the drawing spirt." "Well it is true that I have never been a very good drawer. But i'll do anything to draw like that!" Risa ran to find Marina. "Yeah thanks." Brain tried to flaten the paper.

Risa ran to Marina and begged. "Marina please teach me!" "Teach you what?" Marina looked confused. "How to draw, of course! I saw that you teached Brain how to draw Mr. Dark ,Teach me!" Risa raised her voice. Marina looked at Risa like she was some maniact. "Didn't you show Brain how to draw that picture he has!" Risa jumped up and down waiting for an answer. "Oh...that! Maybe...maybe i'll teach you how to draw like that some day. SOME DAY, okay?" Albrit rolled her eyes. "Okay, but it better be soon. I'm very patainent you know." Risa ran away carelessly. "Phff. Like I would teach her." Ikumi spoke up. "Then why did you tell her that you would teach her how to draw like that, huh?" Ikumi sneered. "I said 'some day'! I didn't say I would." Marina teased. "Everyone please get on the plane! We're running late today!" Mrs. Oda shouted.

Everyone was in line, inculding Ikumi and Marina. Of course everyone was on the plane but they got to sit where they wanted this time. Ikumi and Marina sat next to eachother and Satioshi and Daisake sat next eachother. Marina started to talk. "Hey Ikumi...do you think Krad will come back sometime soon?" Ikumi stopped her music on her Mp3 player and listened. "Hmm...I don't know. What do you think?" Ikumi looked at Marina. "Maybe, just maybe. I just want to give him a beating of a life time when I get a chance." "You wish. That will never happen." Ikumi joked. "It might! I'm an angel you know!" Everyone stopped and looked at Marina puzzled. "Ah...ah...um...a pretend angel! Yup that's right, a pretend angel!" Marina hoped they would stop looking at her. But everyone didn't look at her anymore but they still kept their ears open. "Phew..." Marina wiped her head. "Shh...you know they're suspecting something from you now." Ikumi whispered. "Just keep queit for the rest of the flight, okay?" "Okay fine." Marina whispered back as she put on her Mp3 player just as Ikumi.


End file.
